In the End, There was Love
by astsweetheart18
Summary: What happens when and old Fae comes back into town?  What type of Fae is she?  Why is she so friendly with Dyson
1. Chapter 1

In the End, There was Love

Notice: I do not own the characters from _Lost Girl_; I merely use them for my entertainment. The character Maeve DOES belong to me, so please do not use her without permission. This story will have adult themes and situations, but there will be warnings on those chapters. ENJOY

As soon as he stepped out of The Dal, he smelt her. Feeling his hackles rise; he steeled himself for the attack. She dropped down on him from above, landing on his back while wrapping her arms around his neck as her legs wrapped around his waist.

He staggered under her assault, but did not drop her (as if her light one hundred and five pound frame could have brought him to his knees). His hands went to her feet, grabbing hold as he tried to shrug her off of him without injuring her.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend," she whispered in his ear before laughing and hugging him for all she was worth.

"Some warning would have been nice," he grumbled as the woman disentangled herself from him.

"Oh please, D, you knew I was there the moment you stepped out," she retorted. With her feet on the ground, the short, slender woman smiled at the brooding Fae in front of her. She huffed in exasperation, blowing her fire red bangs from her lavender, almond shaped eyes. "You could at least act as if you were happy to see me, you mutt," she followed her sentence with a sharp kick to his shin before crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at him.

He grimaced in pain; "Look, Mae, now is not a good time, so excuse me if," he turned as if to leave.

"Don't start with me Dyson, "she said softly. "Oh this is not good," Dyson thought before turning around again to face her.

"You haven't seen me in decades, and your only response is 'now is not a good time?" her eyes flashed dangerously. Overhead, clouds began to gather.

"Now, Mae….calm down. Don't get upset," Dyson said, sighing. The last thing he needed was an upset channeler.

"Don't tell me to calm down, when you are obviously upset about something and will not share it with me!" The wind began to pick up and lightening flickered overhead.

"What the bloody hell is going on out he..."Trick pulled open the door and paused in mid rant. "Maeve! What a pleasant surprise!" The clouds and winds died down as the 5 foot, 4 inch tall woman let out a shriek of delight before throwing herself at the smaller Fae, hugging him tightly. Dyson breathed a sigh of relief. The bad thing about channelers is that they felt things so intensely….and their emotions tended to cause radical things to happen.

Maeve released Trick from her hug and picked up her satchel that she had flung to the ground before jumping on Dyson "Got anything to eat and drink, T-man? I am absolutely famished!" she proclaimed as she walked into the Dal without at second glance at Dyson.

"Oh yeah…she is pissed," he thought before following the duo back into the bar. He really didn't want to upset her any further, and despite his general hatred of the world at the moment, he would try to keep it curbed in order to keep his friendship solid. This was turning into an interesting evening.

**Thoughts? Comments? Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 2

Author's Note – Oh wow, I was really surprised to see people reviewing and adding my story to their favorites with only one chapter. ^-^ To address one of the reviews, yes, Maeve does act a lot like Kenzi…this was intentional because I see some pretty interesting conflicts stemming from that in my head lol. Anyway, here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy!

**Sadly enough, I do not own the characters from Lost Girl. I just like putting them in new situations.

"What brings you back here," Trick asked while pouring Maeve a glass of her favorite honey mead into a mug.

"Been too long since I was here last, and I thought I should drop in and see everyone," Maeve replied while perching on the bar top, swinging her legs. "Thanks, T-man," she chirped while grabbing the mug and downing the drink in one gulp. There were only a handful of Fae left in the Dal as it had been a slow night, even though closing time was hours away. Hale had already left, and the resident succubus and human had not made an appearance on this particular night. "So….what's new, D?" Maeve asked, while picking up a potato chip from the plate beside her and munching on it.

"Same old, same old," He groused, gesturing at Trick to pour him another pint.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," she sang, while picking up his pint and drinking it before he even had the chance to take the first drink. He shot her a dirty look.

"I don't want to talk about it," He huffed out, gesturing at Trick to pour him another.

"You are just one big ray of sunshine tonight, aren't ya?" She retorted, arching her eyebrow at him.

"Drop it, Maeve. I really don't want to discuss it further." His hand tightened around his pint, causing the glass crack a tiny bit around the edges.

"D, you have known me for what….one hundred and fifty years? Do you really think you can keep something from me?" Maeve hopped off of the bar and looked up at her friend. "You don't need to be a channeler, or oracle, to see that something seriously went to shit for you."

Dyson glared at her for a moment before feeling his anger slip away. "Stop that…please?" he asked once he recognized that she was channeling his anger and frustration out of him.

"Just trying to help," she said, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "If you would let me, that is."

"I…" Dyson began before tensing all over. Bo had just walked into the Dal; he had sensed her as soon as the door had opened. "Oh…no," he thought as Maeve noticed the beautiful succubus with a human companion.

Maeve flashed a smile at the duo. "Well helloooooo, cutie," Maeve called out, walking over to the pair. "You are just…"

"Save it…I prefer someone…taller," Bo spat out, icily before stalking over to the other end of the bar.

"Now, there is no need to be rude; I was just trying to say hello…..and you need to feed soon sweet pea. Your energy is almost at E," Maeve said cheerfully before hopping back on the bar and digging back into her chips.

"And who the hell are.." the small human began.

"Name's Maeve, and challenging is my game. I channel energy, emotions; you name it, I can do it. Right, D?" Maeve said clicking her heels together, seemingly unaware that she was totally irritating Kenzi with her interruption.

"D?" Kenzi snickered, earning her a glare from Bo and Dyson.

"Oh, look! A human!" Maeve hopped off the bar again and walked over to the girl. "You are a cutie too…and totally hopped up on sugar at the moment," Maeve eyed the girl up and down before turning her attention back to Bo. "Shooting me death glares won't work, sweetness. I am no threat to you, so trying to show how big your balls are will only result in something bad happening." The lights in the Dal flickered (a sure sign that Maeve was beginning to channel). Maeve flashed Bo another smile, picked up her bag from the bar and called out to Dyson as she headed for the door. "Key still in the same place, D? I'll see you when you get home!" She was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"So…who the hell was that? She is annoying," Kenzi asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"She's a friend," Dyson said, while laying down money to cover his and Maeve's bill. "And try to keep the anger down around her. Channelers tend to make bad things happen when they get upset."

"Oh..like what?" Kenzi asked, twirling her straw in her drink.

"You ever hear of Pompeii?" Trick asks seriously while picking up the half eaten plate that Maeve had left. " Yeah, think THAT kind of bad."

"Holy shit balls," Kenzi murmured, taking a sip of her whiskey sour. Bo looked over at Dyson, trying to ignore the pain that was radiating over her heart.

"How close of a friend are we talking about here," she asked, casually.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Dyson called out from over his shoulder as he walked out of the bar.

"No need to be a douche bag!" Bo and Kenzi called out in stereo before the door closed.

Dyson stood in the chilly, night air and took a deep breath. "This is not going to be good..." he thought as he walked over to his car. "Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 3

**Author's Note - Wow, I am really glad people seem to be digging my story. ^-^ I still have several ideas up in the air, so I am not 100 percent the direction it will take, so just bear with me as we continue. I am trying to post a new chapter every couple of days, but this post may be it for awhile as my momma fell and broke her hip today. She is scheduled for surgery tomorrow, and I will more then likely be with her during her recovery. Just be patient with me; I promise...we still have a loooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnggg way to go. Enjoy!**

When he arrived at the front door of his loft fifteen minutes after leaving The Dal, Dyson was not surprised that it was already unlocked. Maeve had already made herself at home, evidently. His heightened hearing could hear the repeated thumps of her going to town on his punching bag, as well as his washing machine filling up with water. He dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter and walked over to the fridge to get another beer. There was no need to worry about a hangover or work since he was taking some much needed time off at the station.

"Ah, the mutt is home," Maeve said as she walked over to the fridge and pulling out a beer as well. "So, you wanna tell me what the deal is with the succubus and her pet human?" She leaned against the counter while taking a drink.

"Nothing of any importance," He replied, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt.

"That's a lie, and you know it, D…now spill before I have to channel some truth into you," Maeve said, setting her beer down with a thud.

Dyson sighed and rubbed at his face. "Can it wait till morning? It's a long story, and I don't want to talk about it at the moment."

"First thing or I'm going to be very upset," Maeve said, walking over to the taller Fae. She hugged him tightly before turning around and heading towards the bedroom.

"What do you think," he began before getting a face full of pillow.

"You get the couch tonight. Remember…ladies ALWAYS get the bed first," she poked her head out of the room and flashed him an innocent grin.

"Silly me," he grumbled, throwing the pillow onto the couch. Of all the years he had known Maeve, they had never shared a bed nor kissed. Nothing more intimate then hugs and reassuring touches had ever passed between them.

"D, what the hell is up with these sheets? Seriously…GRAY? You are KILLING me here!" she exclaimed from the bedroom. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Knowing you, Mae, you would want neon green or purple," he replied, loosening his tie and throwing it on the counter.

"Dontcha know it!" Another pillow went flying towards his head, but he caught it this time and threw it back at her, allowing a soft chuckled to escape his lips at the indignant shriek he heard in return.

"Now...that is the D-man I am used to," She thought to herself, a wistful smile on her lips. A sharp stab of pain in her side caught her by surprise, but she stopped herself from crying aloud. The last thing she wanted to do was to worry Dyson or let him know the real reason why she had reappeared after a thirty year absence. Biting her lip to keep quiet, she held her hand over her side and channeled the pain away. Rain began to fall lightly outside as she directed the energy into the weather. It was a short term solution, she knew, but it would have to do for now.


	4. Chapter 4

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 4

**WARNING- This chapter contains sexual situations! Do not read if that is not your cup of tea.**

**Author's Note- So excited to see the story view stats a climbing. I hope you all enjoy.**

As he stood under the pounding, hot water of the shower, Dyson felt some of the tension in his neck and shoulders slip away. Tipping his head back, letting the water cascade over his face, he could almost forget how shitty his life was at the moment. Almost.

Picking up the bar of soap, he began to wash his body, moving methodically…mechanically. A hand on his shoulder startled him so badly, he almost dropped the soap.

"Now…that would have been interesting," she whispered softly. Dyson spun around, irritation plain on his face.

"You shouldn't be in here," he snarled at her.

"Dyson," she whispered, looking at him with pain in her eyes. "Please...just let me.."

"Don't…just don't. I can't. You know that," he bit out, getting ready to leave the shower and her.

"Can't…or won't?" she challenged, pushing her body flush against his.

"I can't." he said, his voice strained as he closed his eyes, trying to block out the image of her wet, naked body from his mind. The feel of her body against him wasn't helping much either.

"Let me touch you," she pleaded, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest. He shuddered, feeling a stir of desire, but he pushed it away.

"Wolves mate for life. You know that; when I lost my love to the Norn, I lost all love I might have had," he grasped her elbows gently and pulled her away. "I cannot give you what you want…please understand that," His voice lowered.

"I just want you, Dyson. It's always been you," She ran her hands down his chest, her nails scratching softly. A groan escaped his lips.

"This is crazy," he gasped, as she pushed him back against the wall and pressed her body against him again.

"No, this is what we both need," she whispered as her hand wrapped around his cock, which was already hard for her. She pulled up in one smooth stroke…and that was all it took.

Dyson surged forward, picked her up, and pressed her against the wall before either of them could blink. He thrust forward, filling her to the hilt, panting with pent up desire. She cried out, pushing at his shoulders, and he looked down in confusion at the blood seeping out from where their bodies were joined. "Oh, Gods," he breathed out in horror, trying to pull out her hot, tight body.

She locked her ankles at the small of his back, looked up at him with tears in her eyes, and with a smile on her lips whispered, "It had to be you D. I was waiting for you. Don't pull away from me now…Please.

"Maeve," he breathed out, leaning down to capture her lips. He slowly began to move within her, filling her again and again.

Dyson sat up on the couch, wide awake. He looked around frantically for a moment before running a weary hand over his face. "Just a dream," he muttered, lying back down on the couch. He closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart, and the uncomfortable tightness in his boxers. He threw his arm over his eyes to block out the early morning sun. It was still too early to process things fully.


	5. Chapter 5

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 5

**Author's Note- Wow, I was really nervous about posting chapter 4, but it seems as if people are liking my story. Thanks guys! Sorry it has been a few days since I updated, but real life, and a wonderful thing called WORK keeps me from updating as much as I would like. Hope you enjoy!**

The smell of frying bacon roused Dyson from his sleep. He cracked one eye open and watched Maeve as she hummed to herself and cooked breakfast. She used a fork to turn the bacon, while a spatula hovered in mid-air next to her. As she plated the bacon, the spatula flipped two fried eggs over in a second skillet. Maeve kept humming to herself, and sashayed over to the toaster, just as two slices popped up. She put them on the plates then narrowed her eyes at the skillet remaining on the stove. It rose from the burner and floated over to her. The spatula followed and flipped the eggs onto the plates, and then both items floated over to the sink and dropped into hot, soapy water.

Dyson let out a soft chuckle as he sat up on the couch, the blankets and sheets falling from his chest. "I think I saw a Disney cartoon that had moving kitchen items, and it didn't turn out so well!" Maeve jumped, and almost lost her hold on the two plates she was carrying over to the counter.

"Geeze, D-man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Outside, the sun was shining brightly, causing her hair to gleam as it were made of fire. "Sorry for waking you."

"Hard to sleep when the smell of bacon is in the air," Dyson replied as he stretched, groaning appreciatively as his back popped loudly. He stood up and walked over to the counter to snag one of the plates. "Coffee?" he asked, picking up a piece of nearly charred bacon (just the way he liked it).

"Next to the plate, dumb ass," she retorted, busily looking in his cabinets for something.

"Honey is on the second self," he said through a mouthful of eggs. He watched as she tried to reach it, but her short frame wouldn't allow it. He started to get up and reach it to her, but stopped when the bottle came down by itself into her waiting hands. He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Watch it furry butt; I may be short, but I am more then capable of beating you with a wooden spoon," Maeve huffed as she poured a generous amount of honey over her toast. She sat at the counter next to Dyson. The loft was quiet now save for the sounds of eating and forks scraping the plates.

After he had finished, Dyson stood up and walked over to the sink. "You cooked, so I'll do the dishes," he said in response to Maeve's questioning look.

"Works for me; gives me time to shower before you spill your guts to me," she mused aloud while finishing up her plate. At the word shower, Dyson had a quick flash of the dream from last night; he almost dropped the plate he was washing. "You okay there, butterfingers?" she teased as she dropped her plate next to the sink.

"Sure," he said, not risking looking her in the eye. She gave him a funny look before shrugging and heading towards the bedroom. Dyson couldn't help but watch her as she left the room: the sway o her hips, the way the sunlight played off her hair, the pale lavender night gown that just matched the shade of her eyes. These were things he had never noticed before. Shaking his head to clear it, he returned to the task at hand. His heightened senses let him know exactly when she had started the water in the shower, and when she had disrobed.

"What the hells is wrong with me," he thought as he finished up the last of the dishes. He stacked them in the drainer to dry before going over to the couch and folding up the blankets and sheets. He was trying to get his thoughts in order before she finished; he still had a story to tell, and he didn't need this confusion to cloud his mind before doing so.


	6. Chapter 6

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 6

**Author's Note- Sorry it has been a few days since I last updated. Had a wedding out of town, plus work. I can't believe that I am at almost 900 views. It just boggles my mind! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Be warned, there is some harsh language in this chapter. **

After about twenty minutes, Maeve emerged from the bedroom with a towel on her hair, and a deep blue sundress adorning her body. She flopped down on the couch.

"Spill," she said simply, as she crossed her legs and looked at Dyson expectantly. So…Dyson told her everything about Bo, Aife, and the Norn. He didn't leave anything out. After he finished his story, they sat in silence for a few minutes before she leaned over and smacked him sharply on the back of the head?

"What was that for?" he groused, rubbing at the spot she had slapped.

"First off, what the HELLS were you thinking trying to make a deal with the Norn? You know better! And second, offering your wolf? How stupid can you be?" she exclaimed, raising her hand to smack him again.

He caught her hand before the impact and glared at her. "Because I loved her. I was willing to do anything to protect her…" He let go of her hand. "And now, I don't feel anything for her…it's like a white, blank page in my head and heart."

"Dyson," Maeve began before biting her bottom lip. Dyson got up from the couch and began pacing.

"I can't feel love anymore, Mae. I sacrificed any chance I could have ever had with her to keep her safe…and I have all these memories of the good times I had with her. It is infuriating that I can't FEEL anything for her anymore!" Dyson growled loudly, raking his nails through his hair.

"Calm down, D," Maeve said, standing up and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand; I can't love ANYONE now. I am incapable of ever loving anyone because wolves mate for fucking life!" Dyson shrugged off her hand and continued to pace, agitation showing clearly on his face.

"D, will you just…"

"Oh, shut up, Mae. You've never even been in love, so spare me the advice!"

Maeve's eyes widened in shock before narrowing. Her mouth closed with a snap, and she took a step back like she had been struck. Dyson stopped pacing, a horrified look on his face.

"Oh, Mae…I am so sorry…I didn't mean," he began before she held up her hand to silence him.

"That…wow...that hurt," she stammered out. The sun was quickly blotted out by gathering clouds. She stood there quietly for a second before pushing past him and stalking into the bedroom. Her satchel was grabbed from the floor and shouldered as she turned to head back into the main room.

"Mae, please," Dyson pleaded, reaching out to grab her arm. "I didn't mean to take it out on you."

She shrugged out of his grasp. "No…no you did. And you are right. What advice can the 299 year old virgin give?" She asked bitterly. The clouds opened up; rain started to pelt against the windows of the loft. She stomped over to the door and flung it open.

"Mae..don't go. Please?" he followed after her, to try to stop her from leaving.

"You know what the worst thing is about what you said?" She asked quietly, her back to him. "You knew it would hurt me. You knew exactly where it would hurt the most. That is beyond fucked up in my book, Dyson. After all the years you have known me, you know that I would NEVER say something like that to you." She sighed heavily, her head dropping a bit. "And maybe you are too blind to see what is in front of your damned eyes."

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, ignoring the bad feeling he had in the pit of his stomach.

"Figure it out, mutt," she snapped, slamming the door in his face. The storm worsened, but he made no move to go after her. He know that she needed to calm down before he apologized again. He sighed and walked back over to the couch and sat down. He left like a complete and utter dick for what he had said; the last time he and Mae had fought had been almost forty years ago, and that had only cleared up after she had totally kicked his ass…and he had bought her a car.

"This is just fucking GREAT," he muttered, leaning his head back against the wall with a thump.


	7. Chapter 7

In the end, There was Love

Chapter 7

**Loving the views of my story. I put a poll up on my page, so please visit and vote! Enjoy!**

The rain was vicious and violent, but she didn't hurry her pace. She walked with her arms wrapped around her middle, as if she was in a great deal of pain. She was completely drenched, but she didn't care. So caught up in her thoughts, she bumped into someone hurrying the opposite direction. **"**Sorry," she muttered, moving to walk around the person and continue her path down the sidewalk.

"Hey….are you okay?" A familiar voice asked. Maeve paused and turned around to see the succubus she had met last night.

"He told me everything. No wonder you were up in arms at the bar," she let out a humorless chuckle.

"What are you doing out here?" Bo asked, taking a step closer to the smaller Fae. Maeve lowered her head.

"Dyson, well…he said something…pretty hurtful," she trailed off and shuddered a bit from the chill she was just now starting to feel, and from the pain radiating from her side.

"Why don't you come with me? At least you would be able to dry off before you catch your death of cold," Bo tilted the umbrella she was holding so that it was now covering both of them. The rain lessened in intensity, but didn't stop.

"Why are you offering kindness now when last night you wanted to rip my head off?" Maeve asked bluntly, arching her eyebrow.

"Trick…talked to me last night, after you both left. I didn't know you and Dyson had been friends for so long. I'm sorry for how I acted; it is just…hard to see him, especially with someone else." Bo shifted her weight from foot to foot, looking very uncomfortable.

"You still love him…so much it hurts," Maeve mused aloud, tucking a strand of sodden hair behind her ear.

"Yes….but there is nothing that can be done about it," the succubus said quietly, a flicker of pain crossing her features. The rain stopped as unexpectedly as it had started. "Come on, my place is not far from here. You don't look so hot," Bo said, gently closing her umbrella.

"Sounds….good," Maeve shuddered, her teeth chattering. The cold was starting to be unbearable. Bo placed her hand on the smaller Fae's shoulder. "So he said something hurtful?" she phrased it as a question as she started leading Maeve to the warehouse she and Kenzi shared.

"Yup," Maeve replied, popping the 'p'.

"Want me to kick his ass?"

"Thinking about it….though I may let him grovel for a bit first. Last time, I got a car," Maeve half-smiled and tried to ignore the throbbing pain she was feeling. It only served to remind her that she had lots to accomplish, and not nearly enough time to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

In the End, There was Love

Chapter 8

**Wow, two chapters in one day? I wrote this chapter about a week ago, and just never had the time to type and post. Hope you enjoy!**

Maeve had changed into some dry clothing, and was sitting at the pseudo-kitchen table, sipping at a cup of hot coffee. She had only been at Bo and Kenzi's place for about an hour, and the throbbing ache in her side had not subsided at all. She kept her facial features neutral whilst Kenzi was playing a video game, and Bo was attempting to hold a conversation with her. It seemed that every time Bo tried to ask Maeve a question, Kenzi would either raise the volume on the game, or shout at the screen. Maeve was already in pain, and the tiny human was starting to grate on her nerves. Unconsciously, energies began to gather within her body, straining for an outlet. After the sixth time Bo tried to ask a question, only to be interrupted again, the energy exploded from within, causing the power to flicker. That brief flicker resulted in all the progress that Kenzi had made in the last two hours to vanish as she had not reached the next save point.

Kenzi sat staring at the screen, her mouth open in shock (and the half eaten potato chip visible on her tongue). She hit a few buttons on the controller, each pass resulting in a harder pressing until she was hammering the controller onto the coffee table and cursing in Russian. The controller broke under the assault, and she yanked it out of the console before throwing it against the wall with all her might. Stalking over to the table, she slammed her hand down on the table. "You did that on PURPOSE!"

Wincing a bit from the shrillness, Maeve answered, "I assure you, I did not."

"Oh, horse SHIT! You do NOT mess with the games! That is an uber big, gigantic, HUGE NO-NO!" Kenzi continued, and would have continued if Maeve had not interrupted.

"Trust me, if it had been intentional, more then the game would have been fried," Maeve said sweetly, taking another sip of coffee.

"Is that a threat? THAT IS A THREAT! BO BO SHE IS THREATENING ME! DO SOMETHING!" Kenzi shrieked, pointing a finger in Maeve's face.

"Oh, shut up…you are giving me a headache!" Maeve retorted, the skin under her left eye starting to twitch.

"Or what? What are you going to do? I would like to see you just TRY to do something!" Kenzi sneered.

Having had enough, both women slapped the table and screamed in stereo, "YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING LITTLE SHIT I HAVE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Outside, a boom of thunder exploded, causing everyone to jump. They just stood there for a moment, staring at one another until the corners of Kenzi's mouth twitched. All three women started laughing hysterically.

"Omigod, that was so freaking funny!" Kenzi gasped out, between tears…."Do it again!"

"Um…no, that wouldn't be the best idea," Maeve said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Why?" Bo and Kenzi asked at the same time.

"Cause next time, a lightening bolt might hit you."

"Oh yeah…totally do not want to be an electrified Kenzi," the human stated. "Sorry for yelling. I was just pissed."

"It's okay…I was too," Maeve replied, still smiling and her pain forgotten.

"You…wanna go grab a coffee?" Kenzi asked.

"As opposed to what I am drinking?" Maeve giggled a bit.

"No..the realllllllll good shit…STARBUCKS!" Kenzi squealed.

"I'm game!" Maeve stood up, and the pair linked arms and were out of the house leaving a dumbfounded succubus behind.

"Did they just leave me here?" she asked aloud. "What the hell! GUYS! WAIT FOR ME!" she called out, hurrying off to catch up with the pair.


	9. author's note

Author's Note

Sorry I have not updated in FOREVER. My school year is just about complete, and then I can devote more time to this tale. I have struggled with a bit of writer's block as well, which is never fun. I will try to have a new chapter by next week. I think first I will go into exactly HOW Dyson and Maeve met (first few ideas that I had were pretty funny lol). Thanks for all the positive reviews and comments!


	10. Chapter 9

**In the End, There was Love**

**Chapter 9**

AN- Wow, Thank you SO much for the reviews and likes of this story. My brain kind of powered down during the summer, leaving me with horrible writer's block. I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. I hope you all enjoy!

All three women had returned from their Starbucks run, each holding a rather large cup of the expensive brew. Maeve sat back down at the counter, gingerly; her pain was becoming sharper, and it was getting harder to ignore. "So, Mae, how on Earth did you and Dyson become bff's?" Kenzi asked whilst hopping up on the counter. Mae cracked a weak smile at that before taking a gulp of her Venti Mocha (with an extra double shot of espresso of course).

"Oh you know….nothing too fancy. He just shot me in the shoulder and almost had the entire colony of shifters ready to vaporize him," Mae chuckled softly to herself.

"What? SPILL!" Kenzi exclaimed, clicking her heels together rapidly. Even Bo looked intrigued.

"Well….it was over two hundred and seventy years ago in a very small area in the Appalachian Mountains…" Mae started.

FLASHBACK

Dyson wanted to be ANYWHERE but where he was at currently. In fact, he wanted nothing more then to reach the small outpost before dark since it was raining so hard there was no hope for a fire. He shivered lightly and urged his horse forward. Rain was beating down at a surprising force, thoroughly chilling him, and adding his to already dark mood.

A sharp crack of thunder spooked the horse underneath him, causing it to rear back slightly. "Easy girl," Dyson murmured, patting the gray mare's neck softly. Last thing he needed was the horse to panic. He felt the small hairs prickle at the nape of his neck and looked up into the trees. Something or someone was watching him. He quickly pulled back the lever of his black powder rifle, just in case it was needed. A bolt of lightening hit a tree close to his right, causing the horse to rear back, and Dyson to fall from the saddle. He landed with a thud, still holding onto this rifle. Spotting some movement in the trees overhead, he took aim and fired. A soft cry of pain reached his ears, and the figure fell from the tree about ten feet, landing with a groan. He was on his feet in an instant, pulling his knife out as he ran over to the prone form. A small young man was clutching his shoulder, bright blood spilling from the wound. He head to toe in black and brown clothing, with some type of covering over the head and face. Dyson stood overtop of the man, knife ready. "Care to tell me why you almost hit me with lightening?" he growled out, eyes flashing yellow.

"Too…close to the settlement," the figure whispered. Something about the voice was not right…it was not the deep tone of a man…more like a young lad. Dyson tore the cover from the lad's head, shocked at the tumble of long fire red hair that spilled forth. He bent down closer and lifted the chin up to look into the beautiful, almond shaped lavender eyes of a very beautiful young woman.

"Fuck me, I shot a lass," Dyson exclaimed, eyes widening in panic. She gave a small cry of pain and slumped back against the tree trunk. Dyson jumped to action quickly, tearing the head covering into strips and staunching the blood that was flowing quickly. The lass offered no resistance, panting harshly from the pain and blood loss. "What settlement are ye talking about? The outpost is still some thirty miles away?" Dyson asked and he tightened the makeshift bandages on her shoulder. His accent was starting to bleed through; something that only happened when he was angry or worried.

"Not that place…my settlement. Where my people are," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"None of that, you need to stay awake," Dyson said gruffly, shaking her non-injured shoulder gently. "I need to get you back there, so someone else can take a better look at you." Her eyes widened in panic.

"You cannot go there! You are not a channeller and will be killed!" She exclaimed. "Just leave me here, and my people will find me. Your horse is not far from here in a meadow. Find it and go east…that will take you to the outpost without bringing you closer to the settlement."

"So you are Fae as well….I could sense it. A channeled? I have nae heard of that type before," Dyson said, leaning back against the tree. "I cannot just leave you here, lass. I am the one that shot you, and it is my responsibility to make sure you are well."

"We hide from others. Fae.. and human alike. Tis why I was sent to make sure you did not find our home. Please…just go..my people will not be so understanding," she pleaded with him.

Dyson looked up at the tree across from them. "I think your people found you," he said quietly, raising his hands up to show he was unarmed. The girl looked up and saw her father and about ten other people from their settlement in the tree. All looked extremely angry, and the weather was turning worse, from the energies flowing around.

"Father," she said weakly, "let this shifter go. He did not mean to injure me, nor was he coming to our home; he is merely trying to make it to the outpost." She pushed herself up to her feet, taking a few unsteady steps.

"Quiet, little one," Her father barked before jumping down from the tree branch and standing before her. He was a large, imposing man, with the same eyes and hair as his daughter, and right now, he looked extremely angry. He looked over to Dyson, and raised his hand, which started to glow. Dyson felt as if swarms of angry ants were crawling over his skin, but he kept still and silent.

She shoved her father's hand out of the way, just as a bolt of energy exploded from it, hitting the tree just over Dyson's head. Had she not, it would have hit him squarely in the chest. "Let him go, father…it was an accident, and no evil Fae would have taken the time to make sure I would survive," she bit out, glaring up at him. "Let him leave in peace."

"He knows about us. He could tell others. It is too dangerous to let him live," One of the other channellers called from the tree. Murmurs from the others echoed the same sentiment.

"He fixed my wound and was going to take me back home to ensure I would survive. Does that sound like someone who wants to end our existence? " she fired back. She looked up at her father, her eyes frantic. "Father, I ask you to spare this shifter. He is powerful and will be a great ally for us. Please." She took her father's hand in hers. There seemed to be some sort of silent communication taking place between the two. Dyson hoped that it was in his favor.

She pulled away from her father and walked over to Dyson, extending her hand. He took it and stood up, towering over her smaller frame. "You are free to go, shifter. But do not take this pathway again, else you have a wish for death." She said formally. She turned back to her father, who nodded and leapt back into the trees, the other channellers following suit. She looked over her shoulder, and gave him a small, sad smile and leapt into the tree, her back to him.

"Wait!" Dyson called after her. "I don't even know your name lass? How can I be an ally for you if I know not what to call you?" She paused and turned to face him. "I am Maeve," She called down to him. "And you are, shifter?"

"Dyson," he answered. She nodded and then grinned impishly.

"We will surely meet again, Dyson," she said before leaping into the next tree.

"How do you know that!?"

"I have your bullet, and your knife," the answer came from further away. "I will return it when the time is right." Dyson automatically reached for his knife that he kept on his belt to contradict her, and found the sheath empty. He stood there dumbfounded for a moment.

"What the bloody hells just happened?" he asked himself, before his sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of his mare. The rain started to let up before stopping completely when he finally located the horse, a short distance away…in a meadow, just as she had said. He mounted the mare again, looking up in the trees for any sign of movement, but could detect none. "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time I see that lass," he chuckled a bit before turning the mare towards to East and continuing his way to the outpost. Overhead, undetected, she smiled a bit before wincing from the pain in her shoulder. She pressed her hand onto the wound and concentrated. The bullet appeared in her hand, and the wound closed. "Good as new," she thought, watching him ride away. "He is the one," she thought to herself, happily before leaping into the trees towards her settlement. "I shan't let him get away."

END FLASHBACK

Mae finished her story and pulled down the fabric of her shirt to show Bo and Kenzi the scar left by the wound. "He was lucky; my father was going to kill him. But I knew he and I would become friends, and that I would need him later in life to help me."

"Help you out, how?" Bo asked, leaning against the counter.

Mae smiled weakly, looking away from the succubus. "That I cannot tell you, but rest assured Bo, I am doing everything in my power to help him …and you out." She slid off the chair, pressing her hand against her side. "If you ladies will excuse me, I need to channel out some energy. That's the bad thing with us channellers. If we do not have an outlet, the energy builds up and can cause us pain." She grimaced a bit before closing her eyes. Her body glowed a soft orange color for a moment before the light shot up into the room, hitting the ceiling and bathing the entire room with the orange color.

"Bet that would be KICK ASS under a black light!" Kenzi exclaimed, hopping down from the counter. Maeve opened her eyes and smiled at the small human.

"You should see it at raves!"


End file.
